


Give It to Chota

by Minimatsu_kun



Series: Á La*Tsuka [3]
Category: Leave It to Chota
Genre: Cuntboy, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Male Futanari, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimatsu_kun/pseuds/Minimatsu_kun
Summary: Another quick Father-son smutfic with another obscure manga. This one was originally going to be part of another story, but I had fun writing this part, so I just made it seperate.Don't worry, the other story will still be posted, but as another chapter.The other chapter involves Porky's partner Hatabo getting antsy after watching a fanmade porno.





	Give It to Chota

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another. I'm actually working on... Let's see... 8 OTHER FANFICS! Oh shit! Expect more of these! (Not all are incest, but there's a couple that are. The rest still involve underage kids, because that's my speciality for some reason.)

A matsu-like boy with glasses and freckles, breathes heavily as tries to ride up and down on his father's massive cock. However, he's very tiny and tight on the inside, he's having a hard time making any progress. His movements are rather choppy and stiffed, like a bad animation.

"C'mon, you can do better than that, Chota!" His Dad said, using one finger to rub his nose, just like Osomatsu does.

"I... I can't... You're too big.." Chota choked in between words. "I-I just. Aaah.." He felt hands touch his waist, and a lil' squeeze.

"Well, how 'bout a lil' help there, son?"

Chota moaned louder than before as his father guided him on his cock, sliding up and down, faster. Riding him so fast, Chota clinged tightly on his father's shirt with one hand, the other hand trying to keep his glasses from falling off.

"Aaaaa- Oooh! Dad! Ooh God! Aaaah!!" Eyes shut, lip biting, feeling that sonic friction inside of his tight, 10-year-old vagina. 

"Oooh my Akatsuka, Dad!! Aaaaaaaa~" He cried. "Why is your manhood bigger than I will ever be?!"

"D-Don't worry 'bout it for now, baby!" His father, breathless, explained. "You're still young, you'll grow up, like everyone else!"

All Chota could do was moan, not talk well. He laid his head on his dad's shoulder, and bit on his shirt.

"Soon, you will become a man, and you'll be able to take in my pipe like a pro, okay?" He placed a hand on the back of his Matsu son's head, and rubbed it.

"Remember, use your hips, not your arms!"

Chota gasped as he realized his father is staring to go deep. Just like his dad said, he starts to move his hips. It didn't help much that he's still a wimpy kid, and his father is still babying him with his hands. 

Before you know it, the boy started to squeal when the shaft went ALL THE WAY INSIDE HIM. He couldn't swore he can feel it touch his stomach, but he could be exaggerating.

The father started to grunt as he works to move his son rapidly, knowing his dick can go all the way in.

"Ugh, This is like a work-out, eh zansu?"

"Aah, don't talk like that, you're not- OH! You're not Iyami! You look like him, but you're not!" Chota starts to feel pressure. It's fever mode.

"Iyami, I mean, Dad!! I feel something!" 

"Yep, me too! Time for the big guns!" He quickly tried to slide in rapidly, as Chota jiggled and got wetter. He was going so fast, his glasses fell off and landed on the floor, thankfully didn't break.

Chota is near-sighted without his glasses, but who cares! All he cared about is that HE'S GOING TO FUCKING CUM ALL OVER HIS DADDY'S DICK, AND IT'S GOING TO BE SO DELICIOUS!!

"It's cummin' out, Chota!" His father screamed. "I'M GONNA-"

"DAAAAAAAAADDDDDD!"

SPLOSH!!

A gush of semen splashed inside Chota. At the same time, Chota's wet pussy spilled out clear liquid, mixing in with the white. It was a mess good enough to eat.

As Chota's father slowed down the penetration, Chota panted and tried to catch his breath. He took his sweaty body off his dad's manpole, but he got grabbed again.

"Hold on there, son" His father sat the boy near his face. "Let me have a taste of our creation." He then placed the matsu ontop of his face.

Chota seemed confused. It just felt strange that he's sitting on his dad's face, but at the same time, was it stranger that he was riding his own dad throughout this whole fanfic?

Chota's dad positioned his mouth where his son's tunnel is, and Chota can feel a tongue licking his insides.

The man suckled and licked off the liquid-ly mess inside the boy. Chota loved how it felt. Hearing the slurps, and feeling the wet tongue touch his sensitive parts.

"I never knew my own semen taste so good, zansu." Dad said, continuing to suck and lick,

"Narcissistic much, Iyami?" Chota chuckled.

"Now you asked for it!" His father aimed for the most sensitive part of the vagina: The pearl. He twirl his tongue on the clitoris, causing the boy to gasp and twitch.

"Ooh my, Ooooh my god! Aaa!"

His hips started moving, rubbing his genitals on his dad's tongue, which he allowed. His cute, little boy moans was all he can say now, but he felt like he was gonna cum agaian, even though he came 7 minutes ago. He felt squirting out of him, and on his father.

"Oops..." He thought.

Chota wanted to apologize, but he can hear his dad drink up, so that's fine, he guess? He doesn't even know if that's urine or pussy water, but ether way, daddy's enjoying.

Chota's father continued to lick and suck until Chota was all dried up. That was a shame, that young nerdy Matsu really enjoyed being eaten out. Of course, having your cunt pounded beats any other form of sex, except this was Chota's first time. He thinks both being eaten and pounded was tops.

Afterwards, father lets his son off. Chota, still without his glasses, slipped off and splated on the ground.

"Ouch..." He groaned, but can hear his father laughing. He felt for his leg, and punched it, interrupting the laughter and causing him to also groan in pain.

"Geez, calm down, you drunken whore..." Dad chuckled as he handed his boy the fallen glasses. He picked his naked, sasifyied body up and placed him back on the conch.

"Remember, this is our lil' secret. No one can know, not even your mother, okay buddy?" He whispered to his boy. "But, we can always do this again some other time. You'll need a lot of practice, right?"

Chota nodded. All he felt like doing was nodding. He also kissed his father's chin, Iyami-like teeth, and chest, causing him to blush and kiss him back, but on the tummy area where his uterus should be.

"Now, help me find your clothes. I believe we left them in Akihabara."

"Daad..." Chota rolled his eyes. He's pretty sure sex doesn't make you drunk.

\-----------

Hatabo gasped in fear at what he saw.

He quickly scattered out of the room, finding his partner-in-crime/master.

To be continued


End file.
